


I can't, I won't.

by p28



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Spoilers, continuation of 3x08, family later on, i usually dont write fics but at this point im so ahhh i can't so bare with me, post 3x08, soft, we just gotta make it to s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p28/pseuds/p28
Summary: POST 3x08. Sooooo not only do we get survive 3x08 but now we also have to survive until s4 so rip us clowns."I can't, I won't.""Aren't you quite the romantic?"
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 55
Kudos: 413





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm mainly writing this cause I'm a clown that relies on Villaneve for serotonin so bare with me. I usually don't write fics but at this point there just ain't enough Villaneve fics out there and I'm bored so I'll go ahead and apologize in advance for whatever nonsense I post. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you guys think I'm so bored at home so I'm totally down if you guys want more or if we just all ignore this and never speak of it again and go back to watching the bridge scene over and over again.

They both turned around. Eve's eyes desperately needing confirmation that this wasn't the end. A smug grin slowly appearing on Villanelles face. They were inevitable. There was no getting out now, they were both in too deep. And to be honest, neither of them could care less. Taking a few slow steps, the steps got quicker, until both met in the middle, Villanelle embracing the smaller woman. Eve buried her face into Villanelles shoulder, acutely aware of how much she was shaking. Villanelle squeezed her eyes shut, honestly she was a little embarrassed over the tears that were on the brink of escaping, and took a shaky breath.

"You didn't leave."   
"I can't. I won't." Eve mumbled into her shoulder. "I want this. I've always wanted it. I want you." 

They were walking to Villanelles hotel now. Carolyn had texted them a safe house address, simply saying 'If you decide to stay.' They walked through the glass double doors. The hotel certainly wasn't 5-star, but it was just mediocre enough for The Twelve to not immediately suspect. They retrieved her belongings in silence, both tired mentally and physically. Then they stopped by Jaime's house, Jaime not saying a word in fear of startling Villanelle as Eve grabbed her bag. They got a taxi to the safe house, well the street, they knew better than to take the easiest route and risk being tracked. It was a suburban house outside the city, a woman in her 40's answering the door with a warm smile. 

"There's only one room if that's alright,"

Eve just gave a polite smile back, the woman leading them to the bedroom, saying 'help yourself to breakfast in the morning', shutting the door behind herself. 

Villanelle took a few steps around the room, conducting a brief examination of the room. She turned to the queen size bed, smirking. 

"What?"  
"Looks like we're sharing."

Eve really wasn't in the mood, she needed sleep and she needed it ASAP. They once again silently moved about, one changing into something more comfortable as the other brushed their teeth. Despite the events of the night, this, specifically this moment right now, felt oddly comforting to Eve. To her, it felt.... safe. She climbed under the covers, pretending as if Villanelle wouldn't be slipping in beside her in a minute or two. She did, and in Villanelle fashion, was a total asshole about it. She spooned Eve, placing a protective arm around her waist and pulling her close, loving the front row seat she had to those curls she loved. 

"Are you kidding me?"  
"What?"   
"I'm so tired I'm not even going to bother playing your little game."  
"There is no game. I'm tired too." 

Villanelle rolled onto her back, distancing herself, pouting. 

"You're the one that kissed me I'll remind you." She said loud enough for Eve to hear.   
"You're unbelievable."

Eve rolled over, snuggling into Villanelles side, throwing her arm over the blonds abdomen in defeat. They were inevitable, might as well get some attention and affection she hadn't properly had in a while. In response, the biggest smile grew on Villanelles face, wrapping her arms around Eve. She'd never had this closeness with someone. She'd never laid in a bed with someone and......cuddled? Was that the word she was looking for? She loved every bit of it, the two of them drifting into sleep. 

She felt the sun creeping in through the curtains. She stirred, Eve stirring in return. She took note of the situation: safe house, carolyn pissed, the twelve surely being pissed. She'd need to weigh her options in terms of 'which option will I least likely be killed?' Wait. Scratch that. 'Where will WE least likely be killed?' Huh. She liked the way she quickly erased the 'I' and replaced it with 'we'. Eve stirred, her eyes fluttering open, turning her face towards Villanelle. 

"Morning."  
"Morning. Sleep well my darling Eve?" Villanelle said with a soft smile as she gazed upon Eve in the soft lighting, Eve's curls wild, Villanelles accent a little bit stronger and deeper due to sleep. Eve scoffed.   
"I like you like this, not the darling Eve though,"  
"Messy hair? Stiff back?"   
"No, soft." Eve said as she found Villanelles hand, entangling their fingers.   
"Sleepy voice, your hand rubbing my back, very....gentle." They both laid there looking at each other as they had in Paris.   
"You should text Carolyn."  
"Right yeah, do you have any idea as to what we should do?"   
"I don't know, either Carolyn will keep us on a tight leash or she'll leave us to fend for ourselves."

Eve texted Carolyn 'thanks.' She anxiously waited a response, trying to calculate every possibility. 'stop by around 3' Villanelle had gone to get breakfast from the kitchen, Carolyn's plain response not exactly helping with Eve's anxiety. 

"We're going to see her around 3 to talk. Maybe she can get you something in intelligence or even just consultancy." Villanelle shrugged her shoulders, sitting down next to Eve and handing her a plate with a muffin on it. She barely ate it, she was too nervous to see what Carolyn had to say. Did she want to say to them 'you're now on your own' or was there going to be a deal with Villanelle? Where would a deal with Villanelle leave Eve? Would Carolyn spare them any protection? Thankfully, Villanelle could tell Eve had a million thoughts racing through her mind, Villanelle carefully placing her hand on Eve's thigh. 

"It will work out."   
"I know, I just, I need a little bit of stability in my life."  
"I understand. I want to try it, being boring."   
"I think you could do with a little stability, considering the bruise on your side." She was referring to the bruise Rhian gave her. She distracted herself by squeezing Eve's thigh, bouncing up and heading towards the bathroom.  
"Give me 15 minutes and I'll be ready to go deal with Carolyn's bullshit."  
"In a bright outfit?"  
"Duh."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! I wasn't expecting anything and then you guys said keep going and I low key short circuited. Anyways, I don't really know what direction I'm going with this, might be a little time jump in the future to keep the story going, I don't know yet. Sorry if this moves quickly but I honestly don't care cause we've gone through 3 seasons now so whatever. Get ready for domestic Villaneve but make it spicy.

They all sat in Carolyn's living room, Carolyn leaning back in her seat and taking her glasses off. 

"Well, if I can't stop you two being together I might as well keep you both out of trouble and have you be productive. Are you staying here or are you going on the run?"

Eve sat up, thankful for another adult that could hopefully provide clarity. 

"We can go, but unless you have something lined up for Villanelle,"  
"Consequences, Eve. You two have both had your fair share of action and now you both need to lay low. I can offer her consultancy, but other than that if you want to work you'll have to be doing paperwork. I can offer protection, but if you accept you must understand that you'll be under heavy surveillance. You'd be in a mundane flat, going to work from 9 to 5, 'normal' activities."

Eve sat back, considering all they've been through, this was a lucky break. Protection, some work to bring in enough money to pay the bills, a quiet, low profile life. Could Villanelle handle that? She was like a child being asked to sit still, there would definitely need to be some major perks to get her to cooperate. 

"I could live with that," Eve said, turning her gaze to Villanelle. Villanelle just shrugged her shoulders, saying okay. 

"Good. Here's the flat, accounts, ID's," She said as she slid over a folder, then standing up and beginning to exit the room.  
"Low profile, maybe get a hobby,"  
"Is doing Eve a hobby?" Eve turned red, Carolyn awkwardly looking back.   
"Low profile alright?" Carolyn walked off to the kitchen, implying Eve and Villanelle could just let themselves out. 

They walked out of the house, Eve still in shock from Villanelles inappropriate comment, Villanelle snatching the folder from Eves hands and looking at pictures of the flat. 

"Hm, I will have to redecorate. I will have to get creative with our shit pay."  
"I- You- Can you....not?"   
"What? I will make it look amazing, don't worry" Eve smacked Villanelles right arm.   
"You can't go and say......inappropriate things like that, she's our boss,"  
"And?" Eve started walking ahead, Villanelle catching up.  
"You like it when I say inappropriate things. I saw the way you watched me undress last night." Eve froze.  
"I was- I was NOT looking."  
"Aw baby it's okay, don't get nervous. I liked it. Very sexy." She winked and continued walking. Eve following her with a silent rage. 

They stopped at the building, Eve fumbling to find the keys in her giant purse. They walked up the stairs, the building definitely not being anything fancy, but it was better than Eves flat. 

"One bedroom, how thoughtful of Carolyn," Villanelle said with a little smirk. Eve shook her head. Maybe Carolyn was quietly punishing her by forcing her to live in a small flat with Villanelle, knowing that Villanelle would be bouncing off the walls in a flat this small.   
"Don't get ahead of yourself, you can always sleep on the couch." Villanelle crossed her arms and put on a funny pout.  
"Will you make me sleep on the couch if I'm...naughty?" She said raising one eyebrow.  
"What is with you and sex today?" Villanelle shrugged her shoulders walking out of the bedroom and inspecting the kitchen.   
"I'm young, I like sex. Trust me you'll have loads of fun with me. I am very talented." Eve once again turned red, she'd definitely have to remind herself that Villanelle was Villanelle. Young, inappropriate, and lacking a sense of societal norms. She and Niko were never like this. It was something she could get used too. It was...exciting... to say the least.   
"Once again, inappropriate." Villanelle smiled at Eves 'i'm more mature than you' tone, flopping onto the couch. She smiled at the thought of her and Eve watching movies. She rolled her eyes, oh how soft she became around Eve. She liked this version of herself. Then she felt her eyes beginning to water. A red flashing light started going off in her mind, a big caution sign lighting up. Eve walked out of the kitchen, glancing at Villanelle as she walked to the bedroom.   
"Hey," Eve's eyebrows knit together in worry, Eve cautiously walking to the couch and sitting on the coffee table.   
"What's going on?" Villanelle quickly shut her eyes, opening them and immediately wiping away any evidence of emotion.   
"Nothing. What's for dinner? I'm hungry." Eve leaned closer, Villanelle shooting upright. Careful to not spook her, Eve sat beside her, placing her hand on top of Villanelles.   
"Hey, look at me." Villanelle turned towards her, but didn't make eye contact, instead she looked out the window behind Eve taking shaky breaths and fighting back tears.   
"Come on, you're okay, hey," Eve scooted a little closer, her thumb rubbing little circles on the back of Villanelles hand. Villanelles eyes darted to their hands, staring at the kind, calming gesture. Eve knew she wouldn't open up, and she was okay with that, she understood, but she knew somewhere deep down that Villanelle needed to process something. She thought of one way she could get her to talk.  
"Talk to me baby," Eve quietly said as she scooted even closer, Villanelle immediately making eye contact. She looked into Eve's eyes. She could tell that Eve truly wanted to understand. She truly cared about Villanelles emotions and well-being. She and Villanelle were equals. And of course, Eve calling her baby only made her feel all mushy inside.   
"I'm so...tired. I want this, I really want this with you. I want to be good." Villanelle now had her head in Eve's shoulder, letting out a few sniffles.   
"We're gonna figure this out okay, we're gonna figure this out together." Eve leaned back, lifting Villanelles head off her shoulder.  
"We're gonna make this work, I promise," Villanelle leaned her head against the back of the couch, looking back at Eve with innocent eyes. Eve leaned forward, talking Villanelles face in her hands and started softly kissing the tears that slowly slid down Villanelles face.   
"We're gonna be okay baby," Villanelle softly smiled at that, never wanting this honest, pure affection to end.   
"I am hungry though,"   
"Me too, wanna just get some Italian take out?"   
"Sure," 

They sat on the couch eating out of their individual to-go boxes, watching the news on the TV.   
"Can my brothers come and visit?"  
"You have brothers?"   
"Yeah, the older one is annoying but I like the younger one." Eve didn't push the subject out of fear of pushing Villanelle out of her comfort zone.   
"I'd love to meet them," Villanelle smiled at this, staring down at her pasta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is gonna be more domestic, and it'll get to the M rating. Might get to see Villanelle with Pyotr and Bor'ka, but I don't know we'll see how you guys like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a time jump, but it's really nothing major if anythings it's like three weeks to a month. Probably gonna turn into a family fic not gonna lie,

They'd finished their Italian takeout, proceeding to get ready for bed quietly. Except for a few stolen glances, they respected each others space, doing their own thing. 

"Do you have a bed side preference-" Eve asked as she stood at the bed in her giant old t-shirt and shorts. 

Villanelle liked seeing her like this. Well, she liked seeing Eve by herself-if that makes sense. She liked watching Eve get ready for bed, wiping off her makeup and brushing her teeth. It was such a simple thing, but Villanelle liked to watch. Villanelle shrugged her shoulders at Eve's question, turning back to the bathroom sink and mirror. Maybe she was just curious to seeing another human being. It's not like she grew up in a stable household with parents who had a good relationship. If anything, she was observing a person that wasn't in her presence due to work. She wasn't in Villanelles space out of fear. She wasn't there for sex, well, she would be, but that would be a bonus to come at a later time thought Villanelle. Eve was with Villanelle because she wanted to be. Eve didn't mind Villanelle seeing her with toothpaste around her mouth. Eve was getting into their bed because she was tired, not because Villanelle had picked her up at some nightclub a few hours earlier. Eve got into the bed, turning her back to Villanelle and facing the window. Villanelle turned off all the lights, slipping in beside her and moved to spoon Eve. The second Villanelle pushed up against Eve's back, Eve became stiff. 

"What are you doing?"  
"I require attention."  
"You've never been in a real relationship before have you?"  
"So what? I've been told many times I am great at sex,"  
"It's-" Eve stopped herself. She wanted to make sure she didn't upset the other woman.  
"A relationship is more than just sex, it's communication....boundaries."   
"I don't know why you're wasting your time with boundaries and whatnot. We have wanted this for a long time and now we have it so why are you being difficult?"

Eve didn't respond to that. She only put her arm over Villanelles arm that was draped over her waist. Maybe this is why she and Niko didn't work out. Well, maybe it was that among many, many other things. Villanelle hadn't been in a real relationship, she'd probably never even seen a real relationship. She had to cut the younger woman some slack. She'd mentioned wanting someone to watch movies with. Maybe she was getting this from the movies, maybe she was trying to mimic them. Eve understood that Villanelle was probably just doing her best, and considering how they've shot and stabbed each other, Eve realized that this was actually really positive behavior from Villanelle. So, she decided to give in, like she always has. She turned onto her back, looking up at Villanelle who was now looking down with a look of worry. 

"How about this, work on communication and appropriate public behavior and you can get all that romantic shit you seem to love,"

Villanelle smiled at this, like a child who had just been told they're going to Disney World. 

"Really?"   
"You're just a softy aren't you?"  
"I am not soft. And if I am, only for you my beautiful, gorgeous Eve" Villanelle said as she leaned down and peppered Eves face with little kisses. 

\---

"My brothers will come on Friday." Villanelle said as she made stir fry, turning the heat on the stove down a little. Eve sat at the kitchen table with a glass of wine, looking at crime scene photos and filling in the appropriate information into the endless paperwork Carolyn threw at her. When she heard Villanelle say that, she blanked. She hadn't entertained house guests in a long, long time. Plus, it was Wednesday. 

"Um, well," Eve set her wine glass down, looking over to the small living room.  
"Is the couch ok? It's a pull out,"  
"They are just my brothers, they can sleep on the floor for all I care, they should be thankful I am allowing them to stay here and not some cheap hotel."

Eve smiled at that, the comment was so Villanelle. They'd been in the flat for weeks and surprisingly, hadn't had sex yet. They wanted too, both of them, but it was never the right time, it was...awkward. It'd been hell for Eve to see Villanelle get ready in the mornings, walking across the flat to the washer and dryer in nothing but a white lace bra and pantie set. Eve gave extra points if Villanelles honey blond hair was down. Little did she know that Villanelle did this on purpose along with doing yoga, while Eve was folding laundry, bending over in front of her and letting out sighs from the stretch. Villanelle would also 'accidentally' smack Eve's ass as she walked by. Eve would always whip her head around and Villanelle would always slap her hand and 'my god my hand has a mind of its own! don't worry he will be properly disciplined' she would say as she walked backwards, wiggling an eyebrow and then turning away. 

"What are their names?"  
"Pyotr and Bor'ka" 

Villanelle came out of the kitchen with two plates, setting them down on the table and going back for forks. Eve put her laptop away, grateful that Villanelle could cook better than she could. 

"So I think we should fuck before they come over. I don't think you'll last another week."

Eve choked on her wine. Villanelle just watched her and kept on eating her food. 

"What?!"  
"I even bought new lingerie,"

Eve just stared at her, eyes wide, jaw dropped, and she could feel her face getting red. 

"Aw look at you, all nervous." Villanelle said with a grin as she kept on eating.   
"I- um, I- are you serious?"   
"Of course I am serious Eve, I tried the other day but you were too polite" Villanelle got up and grabbed a napkin, loving how flustered Eve was.   
"Oh my god that's what that was? I-" Eve stopped herself and took a big gulp of wine. The other day Eve got home and found Villanelle on the couch naked, touching herself, Eve saying 'I'm going to ignore that' and going to the bedroom and shutting the door. Villanelle thought it would work, Eve had texted her what time she was getting home, Villanelle estimating the time it would take Eve to get to the flat, and Villanelle left the front door unlocked. She even angled herself towards the door and put on really nice makeup and did her hair. Villanelle was so pissed off she didn't even finish, instead getting up and taking a shot of vodka from the kitchen while putting on a robe. She didn't even bother sleeping in their bed, she just slept on the couch and woke up as Eve was leaving for work, Eve just saying I'll be back around 6 and never bringing it up.

Villanelle knew Eve was still in shock, so she just got up and went to their bedroom saying 'stay there' as she walked away. She changed into the lingerie, an expensive two piece that was black. She pulled her hair down, touching her up her makeup real quick and walking back out. Eve's jaw once again dropped and she couldn't stop her eyes from analyzing every inch of Villanelle. She stood there, showing off, waiting for Eve to collect her thoughts. But Eve took too long, and Villanelle got fussy. 

"Go sit on the bed. Now." She said in a deeper voice, her Russian accent getting thicker. Eve snapped out of the trance, standing up and practically running to the bedroom. 

\---

That bloody alarm. They'd gone at it all night, and now Eve's stupid alarm was screaming. Villanelle had ended up on Eve's side of the bed, so deciding to get rid of the problem entirely, Villanelle yanked the alarm off the bed, the alarm becoming unplugged as Villanelle threw it across the room and muttered Russian curse words under her breath. She rolled back over, her head on Eves bare chest, Eve just laughing at Villanelles fight with the alarm. 

"Feeling dramatic?" Eve said, Villanelle only holding Eve closer, draping her leg across both of Eves.  
"Not as dramatic as you were last night," Eve could feel Villanelle smirk, Eve throwing her free arm across her face in embarrassment. She had been loud but then again Villanelle was a professional.   
"I gotta get ready for work,"   
"No."  
"No?"   
"No. You are to stay here and give me morning kisses." Eve smiled, rolling her eyes.   
"You gotta get up, you have that appointment after work." Eve softly whispered into the top of Villanelles head. Villanelle became stiff. She hated therapy. It was a waste of time, but it was a part of the agreement with Carolyn. The first time she went, the therapist stopped the appointment, calling Carolyn and saying that she'd have to pay them double. Eve knew about this, Carolyn calling and warning her to get Villanelle on track.   
"If you're good, we can continue last night when we both get home and I'll make it all about you baby," Villanelle looked up at her, suspicious.   
"Really?"   
"Really. Now move," 

\---  
"I'll pick you up okay from the therapists office okay? Then we can grab dinner or something."  
"Fine."

It was like watching a kid going to the dentist to get a cavity looked at. She practically stomped her way to the therapist office. When she came out, Eve was standing in the lobby. 

"Okay?"  
"Waste of my time."

They walked to a casual sushi place, hand in hand. 

"So do we need to pick up your brothers anywhere, or are they just gonna come to the flat?"   
"They will come to us."   
"Anything you guys want to do specifically while they're here?"  
"I don't know, I'm not really a good big sister."   
"How old are they again?"   
"Pyotr is near my age, Bor'ka is young."  
"Are talking primary school young, or like 13?"  
"13 something like that,"  
"What does he like? Maybe you guys can go to a cool museum or something,"  
"Elton John. He's obsessed. It's kind of weird."  
"Yeah because me and you aren't weird at all," Eve said with a smile, reaching over for the Sashimi soy sauce.   
"Let's get going, you promised me your full attention tonight" Villanelle said in a deeper voice, her eyes becoming dark.   
\---

The doorbell rang and Eve got up and answered.   
"Oh! Hi! You must be Oksanas brothers, come in, come in." Villanelle peeked her head out of the kitchen, a little bit nervous to see them after she killed their mother. They'll get over that right? She walked out, setting the final touches of dinner on the table. 

"Hi."   
Bor'ka rushed to Villanelle, attaching himself to her waist.   
"Thank you for Elton," 

But Villanelle was more worried about Pyotr. Kids are resilient, they get over stuff, but Pyotr, he might be a little mad over their mother. They had it out over the phone, Pyotr asking Villanelle why she did it. She just said 'it had to be done' and suggested they move on. 

"Nice apartment." Villanelle looked at Pyotr. She pushed Bor'ka off of her, taking a few steps towards Pyotr.   
"How are you?" Pyotr shrugged his shoulders.   
"I made dinner." 

Noticing the awkwardness between Pyotr and Villanelle, she moved over to the kitchen table, everyone following her and sitting down. She tried to ease the tension with some small talk, but it was hopeless.

"You know I had to kill her right?" 

Eve stopped mid-chew, looking over to Villanelle who was looking at Pyotr. 

"You didn't have to."   
"Yes, I did. You wouldn't understand. Look at it as me giving you freedom to live your own life."  
"But you didn't have to." 

Villanelle repeated what Pyotr said, but in a mocking voice. Pyotr rolled his eyes. 

"Grow up."   
"gRoW uP."  
"OK! Who's up for dessert?" Eve quickly got up, bringing out the little chocolate cake Villanelle made from the kitchen.   
"This is really good." Bor'ka said as everyone else ate silently.   
"Did you see Elton yet?" Villanelle said with a genuine interest in her voice.  
"Yeah, he was playing in Moscow, he was amazing," They all listened to Bor'ka as he enthusiastically gave every detail.

\---

Villanelle set up the pull out bed, Pyotr helping with the sheets. They mumbled words to each other in Russian, but never looking each other in the eye. Pyotr handed Villanelle another pillow case, and said something in Russian. Villanelle stopped. She looked over at Eve who was listening to Bor'ka, the two of them at the kitchen table looking onto Pyotr and Villanelle. Villanelle focused her attention back on her brother. She said something in Russian, this time loud enough for Bor'ka to hear. Bor'ka stopped talking and looked at Pyotr and Villanelle. Pyotr countered, equally as loud. 

"What are they saying?"  
"Pyotr is saying you killed mother and left me to take of Bor'ka while you were here living in paradise with your wife."

Eve blushed at the wife part, it's not like she'd be offended by that. Villanelle and Pyotr were now clearly arguing. 

"Translate please,"  
"Villanelle said that she was busy after Pinner, that her life is complicated....he says that's not an excuse to come and destroy our family and leave Bor'ka with no mother.....she says she was never a mother to any of us."

Pyotr didn't respond. He stood there, mulling over that last part. 

"he says fine you're right but what do I do with Bor'ka now?........she says she has enough money to move us here and that it would actually be better for everyone we could take care of him together.......he said really?........"

Villanelle nodded. Pyotr then gave her a crushing hug, Villanelle just giving Eve her 'i'm annoyed please stop this social interaction' face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you guys think! I love reading your comments


	4. Chapter 4

Villanelle was wiping her makeup off and applying her expensive night moisturizer while Eve showered. 

"Do you think it went okay? I feel so bad for only having the pull out from the couch, do you think they liked me?"

Villanelle just smiled at this, she loved to hear Eve ramble on when she got nervous. 

"It went fine, they're just my brothers,"  
"But they're YOUR brothers, I want them to like me, they're your only family and I want to make sure I made a good first impression,"  
"Eve, they liked you, you were wayyyyy too nice to Bor'ka and Pyotr can tell that you're the mature one in this relationship,"

Eve turned off the shower, wrapping herself in a towel and moving to lean against the bathroom counter. 

"Are you gonna move them over here?"

Villanelle sighed, "Yes."

"I think that's good, it'll be good for you to connect with them and Bor'ka needs a support system, you know he's like 10 or 12 right?" 

Villanelle shrugged her shoulders, closing the top drawer of the counter and walking to the bed. 

"I have to take them shopping tomorrow, all of their stuff was in the house,"

Eve continued to slide on a big t-shirt, calculating her response so that she didn't accidentally say something to upset Villanelle. Pinner was a sore subject for her, refusing to talk about it with anyone, including Eve.

"Okay, um, we need to keep a low profile so you guys will have to make do with Marks and Spencer and Primark."

Villanelle scoffed at that, she thought both stores were a joke despite Eve's entire closet mainly consisting of them and the occasional H&M. Villanelle was laying on the bed now, looking up at the ceiling with the covers pulled up high. Eve could tell she needed talk. Eve slipped in beside her, scooting up real close and kissing her neck. She found this to be the most effective way of getting Villanelle to open up, the affection distracting Villanelle enough to let her guard down. 

"Please talk to me baby," Eve whispered in her ear, slowly moving on top of Villanelle.  
"You can tell me anything, you know I'm here for you,"

Villanelle sighed as Eve gently tugged on her earlobe with her lips, Villanelle rolling her eyes at how defenseless she was against Eve. She knew that if she didn't say something Eve would eventually just retreat back to her side of the bed. 

"I don't want to feel guilty for ruining their lives,"

This threw Eve off a little. Usually, it took Villanelle a little bit of time to get to something that deep, that honest. Eve rewarded Villanelle by moving down to her chest.

"They'll be happier here, especially with you here,"  
"I'm worried about Bor'ka.....he's a lot like me,"  
"That's not a bad thing sweetie,"  
"But what if he ends up bad like me?"  
"He won't, he'll have you and me and Pyotr, and we'll do everything to give him all the support he needs,"  
"Pyotr called you my wife tonight,"

Eve just hummed in content, Villanelle looking down to see Eve going lower and having a soft, small smile. 

"I didn't mind it, and neither did you,"

\---

Eve woke up, reaching out for Villanelle. There was nothing. She always hated when Villanelle got up before her and would leave to make breakfast. She loved the breakfast, but hated not getting to see Villanelle all sleepy and soft and cuddly. She got up, throwing on a pair of Villanelles shorts and walking out to the rest of the flat. Bor'ka was watching TV, Pyotr and Villanelle sitting around Villanelles laptop. 

"I told you I don't speak Russian anymore stop it"

Pyotr rolled his eyes, leaning closer to the laptop.

"We saved you some Blini," Pyotr said, scrolling through something on the computer.  
"What's-"  
"Pancakes." Villanelle said as she stood up, following Eve to the small kitchen. Eve stood at the sink filling up the kettle, Villanelle coming behind her and wrapping her long arms around her waist and resting her chin on Eve's shoulder.  
"Morning."  
"What are you and Pyotr up too?"  
"Flats and schools and jobs for him, boring shit."  
"That's good," Eve replied, turning around to be face to face with Villanelle.  
"This is going to be really good for you guys"  
"Maybe." Eve now had her arms around Villanelles neck, looking into her eyes. Villanelle kissed Eve's forehead.  
"If you guys need anything, just let me know okay?" Villanelle smirked at this, her hands on Eve's waist shooting down to the backs of Eve's thighs, hoisting Eve up onto the counter.  
"I can think of something right now," Villanelle said into Eve's chest, Eve not being able to stop herself from laughing, Villanelles hands going up the front of Eve's shirt.  
"Oksana! I think I found a few jobs!" Pyotr yelled from the kitchen table that was thankfully, on the other side of a cement wall.  
"GIVE ME A MINUTE" Villanelle barked, turning her head back to Eve, and going back to what she was doing. Eve just laughed, picking Villanelles head up from her chest.  
"Babe-Go, the waters nearly done boiling-babe-my tits will still be here-babe go," Eve managed to get out as she gave Villanelle small kisses while she slid off the counter. 

Villanelle glared as Eve shooed her out of the kitchen, cursing Pyotr for ruining her quality Eve time. He had found jobs at hotels, jobs like washing dishes and and being a bellhop. Eve made herself coffee, going out to the kitchen table, Pyotr filling her in on his job prospects. As she finished her coffee, Pyotr, Villanelle, and Bor'ka got ready to go shopping, Eve declining so that she could catch up on some work. 

"Be good okay? Remember, nice big sister," Eve said as she used her index fingers to lift Villanelles lips into a smile, Bor'ka laughing. Half an hour after they left, Eve was fully focused on work, clicking her pen as she tried to find similarities between two cases. Carolyn texted Eve, 'mind if I pop in?' Eve saying sure, a little bit nervous to find out what Villanelle has done now. They sat at the kitchen table, the couch still acting as a bed from the night before. 

"Tea?"  
"Thank you, she's not in any trouble, I've just come to give an update. She's been useful in identifying which cases were hers, letting us begin to compose an accurate file for her. She'll be going on a surveillance trip in about a month, she'll be supervised, we just need her to go into the situation undercover and extract some information."  
"Nothing dangerous right?"  
"I'm sure she's capable of taking care of herself Eve,"  
"No, unless you can assure me there's zero danger and plenty of protection and backup, she won't go."  
"Are you her manager now?" Eve gritted her teeth, becoming protective over Villanelle.  
"The therapist told you that she's done with violence. Surveillance and intelligence trips and that's it. She's retired from her....previous skills."  
"You must know I can't assure anything but if she's uncomfortable we can have other lines of defense. Now, I hear that you are actually enjoying your new position, not becoming too caught up in anything?"  
Eve scoffed.  
"Yes I'm doing fine in my new department."  
"Good, then we shall move on to the next matter of business. She told me her brothers would be coming here permanently."  
"Yes."  
"We can move you both to the flat upstairs, it has two bedrooms, but I'm going to need her on a mission in around two or three months that'll be at least a week or two long."  
Eve sighed. This was the game. A constant battle of 'I give you this, I get this in return'. She knew that without Carolyn, she and Villanelle would probably be dead. She really did owe everything and more to Carolyn.  
"Fine."  
"Good, the flats open," She handed Eve the keys, then getting up and letting herself out. Eve closed her laptop, sitting back in her chair. Later, she went to the flat above them, the flat being a little bit bigger with a second bedroom that had an attached half bath. It wasn't going to be fun moving everything, but the flat was a bit nicer. She went back to their flat, flopping onto their bed and taking her phone out to check in on Villanelle and the boys since they'd been gone for a while. 

"Hey, how's shopping going?"  
"Boring. They refuse to wear designer."  
"Hey! I said NO designer, they don't seem they'd be fussy, just let them go and get whatever they need, I trust them more than you when it comes to sticking to a budget."  
"You all are a disgrace to the fashion world, what have you been doing?"  
"Got a little bit of work done, Carolyn stopped by,"  
"What did I do now?"  
"Nothing, she said you've actually been really helpful, she's moving us to the flat above us, it has two bedrooms."  
"Good, I want my privacy with you."  
Eve rolled her eyes, feeling herself blush. She loved this part of Villanelle. The part that made her feel like the most desirable woman on Earth, the most gorgeous woman on Earth. She liked that Villanelle wasn't afraid to make her feelings about Eve heard, even the inappropriate ones.  
"Can you pick up some more coffee creamer while you guys are out?"  
"Mhm depends, can we started in the kitchen when I get back?"  
"You're still thinking about that?"  
"Baby, I'm always thinking about that,"  
Eve smiled even harder, feeling butterflies.  
"Fine, but I get to be in charge tonight,"  
Eve knew that alarm sirens would be going off in Villanelles head. She knew that her eyes would be wide.  
"You still there baby?"  
"Um, coffee creamer, yes."  
"Oh am I distracting you?" She let her voice get a little bit lower, knowing she was driving Villanelle insane.  
"God, I'm so bored in this bed all by myself,"  
"You are?" Villanelles voice got lower and quieter.  
"Mhmm, maybe I should use this time to relieve some stress,"  
She heard Villanelle pull the phone away from her ear, saying to Bor'ka to go and try on some clothes, any clothes, just go.  
"I loved it when you put me on the counter this morning," Eve did her best impression of a sharp intake of breath, trying her best to get Villanelle worked up.  
"Oh, mhm, you make me just wanna, oh, V, you make me wanna go and-" Eve grinned, knowing that this would accomplish her mission that was torturing Villanelle in the best way possible.  
"And what? What? Eve? Eve I swear to god," Villanelle had never sounded so frustrated.  
"Sounds like Bor'kas done, you better get going baby,"  
"I-you are-you- this is not over," Eve could imagine Villanelle with a pissed off face, huffing into the phone. 

\---

They had moved everything to the flat above them, Pyotr finding a really cheap flat that wouldn't be considered 'nice' but was decent enough for him and Bor'ka to share. Bor'ka would be spending time at both Pyotr and Eve and Villanelles flats. Now, school had started, Bor'ka adjusting to school in London fairly easy thanks to his English. He now sat at the kitchen table in Eve and Villanelles apartment, Eve texting him earlier that day that he could come after school and stay for dinner, Villanelle doing pull ups on the pull up bar she'd installed on Bor'kas door frame, Eve in the living room on her laptop. 

"I don't understand this one,"

Villanelle let herself down from the bar, walking over to check out Bor'kas homework. 

"This is stupid, why are they making you do this? This is pointless, when are you going to use this in life?"  
"Babe, what's the question?"  
"Something about the parts of a cell? He does not need to do this,"  
He was in Year 7, or 6th grade in the US, Villanelle being known for stating that what he was learning in school was mediocre and pointless, usually encouraging him to not waste his time doing the work, saying that he was young and that it didn't matter if he did the homework anyways.  
"Oh, plant and animal cells right? Okay um,"  
Villanelle went back to her pull ups, Eve pulling a chair up next to Bor'ka, stealing a look at Villanelles arms muscles as she lifted herself up and down.  
"Okay so, she just wants you to explain what these two things do and she wants you to compare and contrast the other two,"  
"But how do I compare and contrast the other two? How do I word it?"  
"Just make a venn diagram, and then put the diagram into words,"  
"What's a venn diagram?"  
"I'm about to blow your mind and make your life ten times easier,"

\---

Bor'ka finished his homework, now lounging in the living room with his iPod that Villanelle had loaded up with every single Elton John song. Eve stood chopping up onion, Villanelle putting foil over a chicken and sliding it into the oven.  
"That's easy, I could do that,"  
"You could put the foil on, but then you wouldn't set the oven to the correct temperature or set the correct timer."  
"Mhm, yeah, you're right,"  
"I know I am," Villanelle said with a smug grin.  
"Pyotr is working late so Bor'ka is just gonna stay here tonight,"  
"Okay, doesn't Pyotr have a date this weekend?"  
"He won't shut up about it," Eve lightly smacked Villanelles arm.  
"Just be happy for him, moving to London was a big deal, it's good he's starting to make friends."  
"He doesn't have to shove it down my throat though," Eve just smiled, she thought it was kind of hilarious how different Villanelle and Pyotr were.  
"Can you hand me that towel?" Villanelle stopped leaning against the fridge, handing Eve the hand towel. She liked watching Eve chop up stuff. Maybe it was the knife. Eve couldn't cook for shit, but she liked letting Eve assist her, cutting up stuff, taking stuff out, and putting stuff away.  
"How was work?" Villanelle bit the inside of her cheek, shaking her head. It hadn't been a good day. She had to watch a video of a woman killing a man, it was a video from a torture room. She had to watch it. They got tons of valuable information out of it, but it just reminded Villanelle of her old life.  
"Hey," Eve stopped washing a measuring cup, drying her hands and taking a step closer to Villanelle.  
"Hey, it's okay," She quietly said, her hand reaching up to Villanelles cheek. Villanelle just looked down at the ground, leaning into Eves hand a little bit. She felt stupid for getting upset from it. She felt that it shouldn't have had that much power over her, she was strong. Yet, here she was, tears beginning to well up.  
"It was stupid, but I had to,"  
"Come here baby," Eve pulled her close, Villanelle hunching over to lay her head against Eves shoulder and neck. She managed to stop any tears from escaping, taking shaky breaths as Eve rubbed her back.  
"You're okay baby, you're okay, we can talk about it later if you want, " Villanelle just responded by hugging Eve tighter. The timer for the rice off. Villanelle stood up, quickly tending to the rice, thankful that Eve had managed to calm her down.  
"Bor'ka! Set the table." Eve just watched as Villanelle distracted herself by getting the rest of dinner sorted.  
"Wine?"  
"Please,"

\---

They laid in bed, Eve leaning against Villanelle, Villanelle with her back supported by a mountain of pillows, making her higher than Eve a little bit. She ran her right hand through Eves curls, her left hand being held captive by Eves. They found themselves like this often, Eve snoozing, Villanelle thinking. They especially loved doing this on Friday nights, when they weren't watching a movie or fucking, they just loved to be in each others presence, both of them staying up until one would fall asleep and the other would manage to reach over and turn off a lamp after watching the other sleep for a minute or two. 

"Would you ever want a kid?"  
"Where did that come from?" Eve asked, looking up at Villanelle. Villanelle just shrugged. Villanelle ticked most of the boxes for a psychopath, Eve finding it odd enough that she liked, not tolerated, but liked having Bor'ka around.  
"I don't know," Eve was now laying on top of Villanelle, her chin resting on the backs of her hands, her arms perpendicular.  
"Are you about to start your period?"  
"Now where did that come from?"  
"Cause sometimes girls get baby fever when they're cycling," Eve said, Villanelle pondering the comment. Eve just smiled.  
"Aw does someone have baby fever?" Eve now had the biggest grin.  
"No." Villanelle said in her best defensive voice but Eve knew her too well. She reached over and grabbed her phone, pulling up an old picture of her holding her friends baby.  
"So this doesn't make you feel anything?" Villanelles eyes softened.  
"....No." Eve just laughed.  
"I shouldn't have said anything, now you're making fun of me,"  
"Babe, I'm not making fun of you, although this is kind of funny,"  
"Why is it funny?"  
"I don't know, you and babies just seem like they don't go together. But it is cute to think about."  
"Really?" Villanelles eyes got even softer.  
"Sure, you with a cute little baby in your arms, being all soft and cute, but I know that the second it started crying you'd freak out."  
"No I wouldn't....we should adopt a baby from China" Eve laughed.  
"Okay and we should move into a big house with a big yard for all of our kids to play in,"  
"I'm serious." Eve was full on laughing, laughing hard. Villanelle just looked back at her with a dead serious face.  
"Oh shit, oh um, okay, please tell me you're not serious?"  
"I don't know," Eve decided that Villanelle was probably just cycling, so she decided to just go along with this and that Villanelle would eventually forget about it.  
"Well, I think that we would make cute kids, obnoxious, but cute," Villanelle smiled, looking up at the ceiling. Eve continued, wanting Villanelle to have something good to think about when she went on a work trip in the next couple weeks.  
"They would be smart like you,"  
"And gorgeous like you," Eve countered with.  
"You would be a good mother, not like mine, you would be sweet and hold them and love them,"  
"You would too, you would probably just play with them all day," Villanelle smiled at that, Eve saying it with a light laugh. Up until now, it was a rare occurrence for Villanelle to truly think that she could be good at something other than hurting people.  
"And you would cuddle them all the time because as much as you say you don't care about cuddling I know that you love it," Villanelle rolled her eyes, she wasn't wrong.  
"I would give them everything I didn't have,"  
"I know. And I love that about you." Villanelle smiled and turned off the lamp beside her, not wanting Eve to see her eyes tearing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you guys think, or what direction y'all want this to go


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading y'all comments!!! Don't be shy! Got some really great feedback

It was the day before Villanelle had to go on a work trip. She said it wasn't anything major, that it was mainly just surveillance, and that it was most likely just a stakeout. The day before Villanelle had to go on a work trip, she liked to spend as much time as she could with Eve. Eve didn't mind Villanelle being clingy, it made her feel wanted. This morning, they were spooning, Villanelle practically strangling Eve. Eve couldn't get out of Villanelles grip even if she wanted to. When they slept, Villanelle always had to be touching Eve in some way. Eve stirred, attempting to get a little bit more comfortable. Villanelle was still out cold. Eve shifted her a body a little bit more, managing to now be laying on her back. Villanelle only rolled onto Eve, her head on her shoulder, her arm and leg draped over Eve. Eve did feel a little bit smothered, but she loved it when she whispered a soft 'morning baby' and Villanelle responded by taking the arm that was draped across Eves abdomen and lifting it a little bit only to place her hand on Eves boob. Eve could only smile, kissing the top of Villanelles head. 

"Still wanting more after last night?"  
"Always."  
"I'm gonna go make coffee"  
"Nooooooo!"

Eve laughed. She loved how dramatic Villanelle could be, well, except that time she got shot. Villanelle was now on top of her, pinning her down. She kissed all over Eve's neck, moving lower and lower. 

\---

They'd finished and gotten breakfast, now sitting on the couch and watching the news. It was fall, the weather starting to get a little bit colder, sunny days now extinct. 

"What do you want to do today?"  
"Anything as long as it's with you," Villanelle said, not breaking her focus off the television. Eve was sipping her coffee, her back against the arm of the couch, her legs over Villanelles lap.  
"Did you pack already?"  
"Yes."

Eve sensed the sadness in Villanelles tone. She knew Villanelle wished she didn't have to do work trips, but Villanelle also knew what the consequences were if she didn't. If Eve had it her way, she would go back in time and go to Alaska with Villanelle, running from the world. But that was then, this is now.  
"What are you going to do when I'm away?"  
"Elena and I are gonna get drinks one night but other than that nothing really,"

Eve and Elena now worked in the same department, low security clearance, the department everyone went to when they a) had bad experiences with their previous department or b) did something that was frowned upon. Eve never really talked about Villanelle with Elena, except when Elena asked how the sex was. When Eve and Elena saw each other at work again, things were a bit awkward. She initially wasn't going to tell Elena about Villanelle but once they were walking out of the office together, Elena had stayed late, Villanelle calling Eve. Eve picked up and said 'hey baby, okay, I'm coming out now' without realizing it. They both keep on walking down the stairs, Elena a little bit excited to see who Eve was dating since she didn't see a ring on Eves finger. Eve wasn't even thinking, she was so tired from work, and usually Eve walked out alone. They walked out and Villanelle was waiting in a gorgeous suit. Elena stopped. "THIS is who you're dating?! She-she-she's a killer! She's dangerous!" Eve calmed her down, Eve only saying that Villanelle was harmless and that everything had been a misunderstanding. Elena still thought that Eve was out of her mind, but she saw how happy Eve was when Villanelle would text her throughout the day, or when Villanelle would walk her home from work, and eventually came around to accept that Villanelle was in Eves life. 

Eve took Villanelles hand, rubbing little circles on the back of it.

"Hey, you'll be back before you know it," Eve quietly said, Villanelle dropping her focus from the TV and looking at Eve.  
"You might even get a nice surprise when you come home," Eve said with a smirk, Villanelles eyes now concentrating on Eves face.  
"Really?"  
"Mhm, if you're good on your trip you can come home get your..reward," Villanelle had now thrown Eves legs off of her lap, now crawling on the couch and straddling Eves hips.  
"What kind of reward?" Villanelle and Eves faces were now close.  
"Whatever you want, you'll be in charge, you can do.....whatever...you want to me" They were now whispering.  
"Promise?"  
"Mhm," Eve said, she was now practically laughing. It was too easy to get Villanelle worked up, no matter how much Villanelle tried to play everything off.  
"Now get off and pick a movie to watch,"  
Villanelle huffed, dropping back to her side of the couch. She put on some movie, neither of them really paying attention. Instead they just cuddled, the two of them dozing off, both of them tired from the activities of the night before and earlier in the morning. 

\---

Villanelle was gone in the morning. Eve faintly remembered hearing Villanelle get up, and feeling a kiss pressed to her forehead before hearing the front door shut. The flat was...quiet. There wasn't the sound of Villanelle doing her beauty routine, or putting the kettle on. When she walked in the flat, she didn't feel Villanelle looking at her ass. She didn't have Villanelle coming up behind her and spinning her around to catch her off guard with a hot kiss. Eve busied herself with work, and couldn't help but look at pictures of Villanelle on her phone as Elena went up to the bar to get them drinks. Villanelle loved modeling for Eve. She also loved taking rated R pictures and leaving them on Eves phone so that the brunette could find them while Villanelle was away for work. She was sitting in the booth looking at a cute picture of Villanelle sleeping on the couch with her mouth slightly open, messy blond hair, wearing one of Eves t-shirts. 

"Gin and tonic, so as I was saying, proper fit, works in finance. I had really high expectations, and then we get to the restaurant and he's a total cunt to the waitress, so we finish dinner, I might as well get a free dinner, and don't worry I bought the most expensive thing on the menu,"

Eve wasn't really listening. Well, she was trying to, she really was, but she couldn't stop worrying about Villanelle. Worrying about what she was doing, if she was safe, all that jazz. She thought about her all the time. She would much rather be at home with Villanelle, drinking cheap wine that Villanelle hated, while Villanelle made them dinner. She would much rather be at home, hearing Villanelle complain about some bullshit case Carolyn had her on. She would rather be with Villanelle. It really was that simple. But, she was here with Elena, and was going to attempt to distract herself from Villanelles absence. 

She went home and wished she could text or call Villanelle. But to be safe, Villanelle would leave her phone at the flat whenever she went on a work trip. Eve hadn't drank much, just one gin and tonic, not nearly enough to get Villanelle off her mind. Being in their flat only made it worse. She saw the little dish Villanelle always threw her keys in, Villanelles coat hanging by the door. She opened a cabinet to grab some tea to make, reaching past the box of poptarts, something Eve had introduced to Villanelle. She went to their bedroom to change, slipping off her slacks and taking off her blouse. She opened up Villanelles t-shirt drawer, wanting to wear one of those big soft t-shirts that smelled like her. She opened the drawer to find a little note lying on top of the shirts. 'I know you love going through my stuff when I'm gone, especially going through my shirts and always pulling this one out.....xV.' Eve smiled at the note, Villanelle really knew her too well. The note sat on top of the t-shirt and Villanelle had even finished off the note by kissing it in her lipstick and spraying a bit of her perfume on it. Villanelle really could be a romantic sometimes. She liked leaving Eve little notes to find while she was gone, but most of all she loved leaving those NSFW pictures on Eves phone. 

\---

It was nearly 4 in the morning. She heard the door being opened, Eve reaching over to quietly get the gun from Villanelles nightstand. Their bedroom door was slightly open, Eve peeking to see who was there. Shit. She rushed out, putting the gun on the kitchen table as Villanelle collapsed onto one of the chairs. She quickly closed the front door, noticing the blood that was dripping from Villanelle onto the floor. Villanelle just stared at the ground. 

"It's done. She's gone."  
"Who? V? Who? Where are you hurt?"  
"Helene"  
"Okay um, shit, your leg is, hold on-" Eve sped to the kitchen, grabbing a dish towel and ice. She came back to Villanelle slouched back in the chair, her head leaning against the wall, her eyes looking up at the ceiling.  
"I gotta get your jeans off," Villanelle just nodded, allowing Eve to unbutton the jeans and lifting herself just enough for Eve to slide them off her hips and thighs. There was massive cut, still partly bleeding.  
"Fuck I'm gonna have to stitch this up." Eve went and retrieved the first aid kit, their first aid kit being a mini hospital in a box since, well since it was...them. Eve started pulling out what she needed, noticing Villanelles labored breaths. She stopped and lifted up Villanelles shirt. It was covered in dark bruises. She had a few broken ribs-that's why she could barely breathe. Eve took Villanelles arm that was resting on the table and put the ice pack in her hand, pulling her shirt down and gently placing Villanelles hand and ice pack on her abdomen. She winced at the cold, Eve going back to preparing to stitch.  
"Okay, this is going to hurt a little," Eve went ahead and put some numbing cream on the area around the wound, Villanelle looking down and clenching her jaw. Eve stitched her up, hating every second of it. She hated to feel Villanelle stiffen when it was painful, she hated to hear her sharp intakes of breaths that were wheezy because of the broken ribs. She probably should have gone to the hospital, but she didn't want to cause a fuss. Eve finished her last stitch, trying her best to clean off any blood. She looked up at Villanelle, Villanelle having a black eye that was mainly on bottom of her eye, near her nose. She had a bloody nose that had stopped bleeding, Eve only noticing it when she really looked close. She also had scratches all over her arms, and a bruise on her wrist. Villanelle looked tired, like she hadn't slept or eaten in days. 

"Where were you?"  
"Europe." Eve didn't push, she knew that it was probably for her safety that she didn't exactly know where.  
"What happened? I thought it was just surveillance, you said it was nothing to worry about,"  
"They're gone Eve." Eve didn't know what she meant. The Twelve? They could never be gone, they all knew that.  
"What do you mean baby?" Eve gently said, not wanting to frustrate Villanelle, especially not when she looked like shit.  
"I killed Helene and Rhianne, they'll back off, Carolyn said they've came to a mutual agreement to not fuck with each other anymore," Villanelle said looking deep in Eves eyes. She wanted to witness Eves reaction. But Eve didn't react, she just sat there looking at Villanelle confused.  
"I did it, we can be free now, they won't touch us, I did this for us, we can go do whatever we want, they know they can't touch us anymore,"  
Eve didn't understand. She'd always been told that no matter what, the Twelve would be hunting them down. Carolyn had said that the Twelve cannot be destroyed, but now they've come to an....agreement? Villanelle was starting to tear up. 

"What do you mean an agreement?" Eve wanted to be careful, Villanelle was hurt and tired, she didn't need to be interrogated. Plus, she probably had to do shit she didn't want to do, only fucking her up mentally.  
"Killing Helene and Rhianne was a parting gift, a warning shot, Carolyn worked out everything else, they have their own territory, we have ours,"  
"All of this was for nothing." Eve quietly said, now looking at the ground.  
"It was all for us Eve, we can't get rid of them but we can at least be alive in their world,"  
Villanelle was frustrated now. She had sworn to never go back to her old ways, yet there she was fighting with Helene, her hands grabbing Helenes shirt and slamming Helene onto the ground repeatedly until blood started pooling below her head. She had done it for Eve. She had done it for THEM. So that they could be together. But thanks to all of that god damn therapy, she stopped herself and considered what Eve might be thinking. She was probably confused, and was probably worried. Poor baby, Villanelle thought, always confused. Plus, she hated it when she felt like Villanelle wasn't telling her something. That had been the number one rule of their relationship after the bridge: honesty.  
"Um, I guess you have....questions? I-I don't really have them, but you can call Carolyn tomorrow?" Eve was taken aback. Villanelle had shown real progress, but sometimes, especially under stress, Villanelle would resort to her old tendencies, not considering Eves point of view. But this? This was...good. Eve was relieved by the comment, looking up at Villanelle.  
"Okay. Thanks.........are YOU okay?" Eve knew that this question might be a bit of a long shot.  
"I-" Villanelle stopped. She wanted to open up, but it was still hard for her sometimes.  
"I didn't like what I had to do, but..." It was like pulling teeth, or like watching Villanelles mind buffer, Villanelle trying to choose the right words to convey meaning.  
"I did it because the opportunity came up and it was the opportunity to keep you safe," Villanelle was looking at the Eves knee as she said it, focusing. When she got the last word out, she kind of nodded her head, showing that she was done. Eve took a deep breath. Handling this shit was hard. Villanelle wasn't good with emotions, and Eve wasn't good at reading minds. 

Eve got up, squeezing Villanelles free hand gently, and then retreating to the kitchen to get her water and make her a sandwich. 

"Oh, I was starving," Villanelle said in between bites, Eve just watching her. Eve was still confused and angry. Had everything they gone through been a complete waste? Everything they've lost? She decided to put that aside right now because right now, Villanelle was beat up and they both needed to get some sleep. 

"Come on, you need to sleep," Villanelle didn't object, standing up and limping to the bedroom. She stood and let Eve gently pull off her top, letting Eve slide on some running shorts, Eve being careful of the stitches. She put a loose tank top on Villanelle, Villanelle shuffling to her side of the bed and carefully getting in, letting out a shaky breath from the pain. Villanelle was sore that they just held hands, Eve not getting any sleep because her mind was trying to process everything that had happened to Villanelle and everything Villanelle said. What did it all mean? Like, truly mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, lemme know what you guys think


	6. Chapter 6

Villanelle was tired. Even when Eve flipped over to her side to look at Villanelle in the morning, Villanelle didn't stir. Eve even whispered 'morning baby' in Villanelles ear, Eve had noticed Villanelle loved it when she did that, Villanelle didn't move, or make that soft little smile she sometimes made if she was already wake. Eve just kissed her temple, getting up and taking a shower. She got out and Villanelle was still out, having wedged her head in between her and Eve's pillows, mouth slightly open. Eve went ahead and took a picture, it would help her state her case when Villanelle insisted that she was beautiful 24/7, even when she slept, plus Eve thought she looked adorable. Eve went and started making tea, thank god it was Saturday and she could stay home to watch Villanelle, looking through the news on her phone. She got her tea and toast and went and sat at the kitchen table, peeking across the flat into their bedroom to see Villanelle still passed out. Just as she was finishing her toast, there was a knock on the door. Eve got up, sliding open the side table drawer in the hallway, it held a handgun, and looked through the peep hole. Carolyn. 

"You said it wasn't dangerous." Eve said through gritted teeth. Carolyn stepped past her, not acknowledging the comment.  
"Where is she?"   
"You're not going anywhere near her."   
"Really?"  
"You said it was intelligence, that nothing would happen,"  
"I never made any promises and you know that everything she does is dangerous." If Carolyn was being honest, it was hard to take Eve seriously when she was in those big loose flannel pajama pants with an old t-shirt, it wasn't what Carolyn considered to be pajamas. She took a few steps further into the apartment, looking around and stopping when she saw Villanelle in the bed.   
"How is she?"   
"Beat up. You could at least fucking know that. But don't worry, she's not dead, not like you care anyways,"  
"Eve you're not helping anything, give me a rundown on what she said when she got here," Eve sighed, you truly couldn't fight with Carolyn.  
"She said it was done, that Helene was dead and that you and the twelve made some type of arrangement."  
"Good. She's right, we have come to an agreement. Both of you will be safe, they'll carry on with their business, we will with ours."  
"So everything was for nothing."  
"No, we've put a leash on them, they're no longer operating anonymously, intelligence agencies around the world know who they are and what they're capable of and it terrifies them, so we've come to an agreement to stay clear of each other. And on top of that, their inner circle started collapsing due to inner conflict. What we did caused a domino effect."

Eve had to process this. It wasn't exactly a 'win' or a 'mission accomplished' but it was....a tie? 

"Now, how is she for the second time?"  
"A few broken ribs, a giant cut on her leg, a bruised wrist, and a black eye," It pained Eve to say it, to think of Villanelle in pain. Carolyn just nodded.  
"I'll have an assistant run over some things from medical professionals, tell her to not come back until she's ready, I'll let your supervisors know you'll be taking part of the week off."

Eve just nodded, Carolyn striding past her, out the door. Eve was still processing, standing in the middle of the apartment, turning her neck to the left to see straight into their bedroom. She sighed, making Villanelle a glass of water, walking over to the bed and carefully moving the sheet off of Villanelles leg. It was still red, and could probably use a fresh covering. Villanelle stirred as Eve fixed it up, sitting up even while Eve had her leg under her grasp. 

"Don't move," Eve said as she used her free hand to push Villanelle back onto the pillows, her hand lightly pushing on Villanelles abdomen.  
"OH SHIT! Sorry!" She yanked her hand back as soon as she put any pressure on Villanelles abdomen, Villanelle taking a sharp intake of breath, trying her best to not let Eve know she was in pain. Eve felt terrible for pushing her abdomen when she had broken ribs, the guilt already beginning to make itself at home in her brain. She took the covering from earlier, it was only a few hours old but still had a little bit of blood from earlier, she thought it was better to be safe than sorry. 

"Okay, all done, how do you feel?"   
"Spectacular." Villanelle said with a smiley face, rolling her eyes when Eve laughed. She was sitting up now, trying to scoot herself closer to Eve while being mindful of her stitches.   
"Here, take these, it'll help with the pain," Eve handed her some pain medication and picked up the glass of water she put on the dresser as she walked in.   
"I don't need that."   
"Don't try to act all tough, just take it," Villanelle took the pills from Eves hand, also taking the glass.   
"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!?!?" Villanelle shouted, Eve turning around in panic and Villanelle quickly taking the medicine. Eve turned back around to a grinning Villanelle.  
"You'll never believe me but that medicine disappeared," Villanelle said with wide eyes.   
"You're such a dick sometimes,"  
"Mhm, but you love me don't you?" Villanelle said with a cheesy grin.   
"Of course I fucking love you," Eve said, pressing a kiss to Villanelles soft lips, then getting up. She walked to the kitchen and started making Villanelle some breakfast. She didn't hear Villanelle grumbling as she got up and tried to make her way to the couch because of the blender. Villanelle was just about to reach the living room when Eve walked out of the kitchen, smoothie in hand.   
"I made your favorit-HEY! Nuh uh, back in bed, go, come on, back it up," She corralled Villanelle back to the bedroom, Villanelle letting out a dramatic sigh and rolling her eyes.  
"Eve! I am fine! Look, I can walk, I am fine." Villanelle pleaded, Eve not listening to the bullshit and getting Villanelle back in bed. 

Villanelle sat there practically pouting as she drank her smoothie, watching some show about designer fashion on the tiny TV that sat across the room. Eve sat at the kitchen table, sending off some quick emails and washing out her mug from earlier that morning. 

"EVEEeee!!!"   
"What?" Eve said as she peered her head out of the kitchen while drying her hands, looking at Villanelle who was across the apartment in their bed.  
"I'm bored."   
"Aren't you exhausted from work?"  
"I was, and I slept. Now, I am bored."  
"Why won't you look at clothes online?"  
"It's not fun when you aren't allowed to buy anything." As spoiled as Villanelle sounded, Eve had to agree. Then, she had an idea. She grabbed Villanelles laptop, went to Pinterest and made an account for Villanelle. 

"Here, you save pictures to boards, have fun." Eve said as she plopped the laptop into Villanelles lap. Villanelle looked at the laptop suspiciously, then seeing shiny home decorations and becoming curious. 

It kept Villanelle entertained for a good few hours. 

"Eve, you must let me buy these, it'll make the flat look great, they're called 'fairy lights' they're so small they look like Christmas lights, they can go anywhere and look good,"   
"Eve, why don't we try to stain the kitchen table a darker brown?"  
"Eve, apparently my 'aesthetic' is luxury chic,"  
"Eve, when I'm better I need to reorganize the spice cabinet, we've been doing it wrong,"

By the time dinner rolled around, Eve made spaghetti, surprisingly cooking it well. They ate in bed, Villanelle going on and on about things they needed in the flat. Showing Villanelle Pinterest was starting to bite Eve in the ass. They finished and got changed, Villanelle just changing into a spaghetti strap tank top and fresh underwear, Eve slipping a giant t-shirt and some shorts. Eve walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light and plugging in her phone. Villanelle was laying in bed, watching. 

"What?"  
"Mhm, you're cute," Eve smiled. It felt nice to have someone as gorgeous as Villanelle, who could sleep with anyone she wanted, watch her do something as un-sexy as getting ready for bed and still have heart eyes. Eve pulled back her side of the covers, slipping in beside Villanelle and scooting close. Villanelle just smiled.   
"You're beautiful." Villanelle whispered. Eve felt herself blushing, she still did after all these compliments Villanelle was constantly giving her. Eve leaned and kissed Villanelle, Villanelles arm with the non-bruised wrist flinging itself across Eves side, her hand travelling down Eve's back to her ass, squeezing just enough to get a reaction out of Eve. Eve moaned a little, then pulling back.   
"You're not getting any tonight buddy,"  
"Why not?" Villanelle put on sad puppy eyes.   
"Because I don't think you can handle an orgasm right now with those broken ribs."  
"Why don't we find out?" Villanelle said with a smirk.   
"Goodnight Villanelle." Eve said as she rolled over, turning off her bedside lamp and getting comfy. Villanelle was okay, her ribs really were killing her, putting the same arm around Eves waist, Eve scooting back just enough to not hurt Villanelles abdomen. 

\---

Tonight was their first proper night out since Villanelle recovered. It had been six weeks, the doctor ordering Villanelle 'no strenuous activity for six weeks, including sex, and Villanelle was dying to take Eve out on a nice date as a 'thank you for taking care of me' while also hoping to finally get some action. Sure, Eve had sat on Villanelles face a couple of times, but other than that Villanelle was being tortured. She had sneaked out of work early tonight, bolting to designer stores, picking out an outfit for Eve to wear tonight, along with picking up those expensive fake candles and a ridiculous amount of flowers. She'd even stopped and bought new lingerie to surprise Eve with. She rushed back to the flat, setting the flowers up, turning the candles on, putting on the new lingerie. It was a rather expensive lingerie set, even Villanelle being impressed with how she looked in it. 

"Sexy." Villanelle whispered to herself before putting on one of her custom tailored designer suits from her 'old life' over the new lingerie. 

She put Eves new outfit into a sleek black gift bag, throwing in Eves lacy black bra and panties from the dresser. She wrote a little note that had the address of one of London's nicest (and most expensive) restaurants and a 'put this on gorgeous xV' complete with a kiss in lipstick and her perfume sprayed on it. Villanelle loved going above and beyond for her Eve. She dropped it off at Eves work, having the receptionist run it to Eve, telling the receptionist 'don't say anything, it's our anniversary, it's a surprise,' in her fake English accent. 

Eve got back from the photocopier, she had to send one last fax, and was met with a gift bag. She carefully opened it, seeing Villanelles note on top of expensive looking clothes. 

"What'd you get?" Elena peeked over, gasping when she saw the clothes. Eve just held them out in front of her, eyes looking at the expensive Italian fabric.   
"Oh my god." Elena said as she picked up the note Eve had placed on the desk, next to the bag. Elena read the note, jaw dropping open. Eve just smiled as she felt the fabric.   
"You have to marry her. This is SO romantic," Eve went and changed, walking out to Elena.   
"Are you into open relationships? I'm more than willing for Villanelle to leave me gifts like this," Eve laughed and rolled her eyes.   
"What brand is it?"  
"Prada," Eve said as she looked in the reflection of a powered off computer screen. Of course it made her ass look great. There were only a few people left in the office, most of them sitting in the conference room together, gossiping, not paying Elena nor Eve any attention.  
"And I can't get a call back?! This is not fair have fun with Ms. Romantic" Eve laughed, grabbing her purse and pulling her hair free from the elastic pony tail holder as she walked away from Elena and the office. 

She found the restaurant, walking in awkwardly, she still hadn't gotten used to dining in restaurants like this, and found Villanelle standing at the bar. Villanelle met her gaze, that damn smirk of hers on her face as she eyed Eve up and down as Eve walked over to her. Of course she's in that damn suit Eve thought, swallowing hard as she met Villanelles gaze. 

"Hi Eve."   
"Hi,"   
"Want to join me for dinner and drinks tonight?" Eve just smiled. She was lucky. Lucky to have someone as romantic as Villanelle. Villanelle didn't even let her answer, instead she just put an expensive wine glass in one of her hands, taking the other and leading her to their table. She pushed in Eves seat as she sat down, stepping back to her side of the table and sitting down.   
"It's been six weeks," Villanelle said as she put her napkin across her lap, looking down at the menu in front of her.   
"Okay...."   
"So, it's been six weeks."   
"Which means...." Eve truly wasn't catching on, Villanelle ready scream.   
"Which means I don't have to refrain from any strenuous activity," If Eve didn't catch on, Villanelle swore she was going to get up and leave.   
"Oh! Oh like-oh!! Okay, I gotcha, um, yay!" Eve was trying to cover up her general lack of knowledge of what six weeks meant. Villanelle just smiled as if she was proud of herself.   
"We will have plenty of fun tonight," Villanelle said in a low, deep voice, Eve beginning to blush.   
"And it is also to say thank you for taking care of me," Villanelle spoke this into the menu, Eve accepting it because she knew how hard things like that were for Villanelle to admit. 

By the time they finished dinner, Villanelle was subtly rushing them back to the flat. They walked down the streets of London, Villanelles arm around Eves waist. When they turned the corner to the street with their flat, Villanelle reached down and squeezed Eves ass, Eve being caught off guard, the both of them laughing. They stumbled into the flat, now making out, Villanelle shutting the door behind her with her foot as she fumbled with the zipper on the back of Eves dress. Villanelle led them into the bedroom, pulling herself away from a very naked Eve, turning her around. 

"Oh my god," Eve was shocked. Niko never did anything even half as romantic as this. She turned back to a smiling Villanelle  
"Anything for you," Eve didn't even respond, she just pounced onto Villanelle, ripping off her suit as fast as she could. It was like unwrapping a present, the expensive lingerie on underneath. Eve stopped, stepping back, taking everything in front of her in. She needed to take a moment to appreciate it all. 

"My beautiful, gorgeous Villanelle. " Eve said as she stepped closer, tracing the delicate pattern Villanelle was wearing. Eve knew about Villanelles praise kink, but tonight she was going to put it to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are encouraged


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really seen anyone do this so here goes nothing, 
> 
> Christmas Time w/ Villaneve

It was winter in London. Public spaces beginning to be decorated, a Christmas tree lot being set up in a square, Christmas movies becoming more frequent on TV. Villanelle had never really experienced a 'proper' Christmas, at least not in her adult life. Not one with family coming over for Christmas dinner, or a beautiful tree sitting in her living room, or someone getting her presents. Thankfully, Eve loved Christmas and realized this about Villanelle, making it her goal to give her the best Christmas ever. She and Niko didn't have many decorations, they usually went to Poland for Christmas anyways. She knew that if she left the decorating up to Villanelle that she would spend thousands, so she texted Pyotr asking if he and Bor'ka would like to come along to buy some. They were both ecstatic, but a little bit anxious for their first major holiday after Villanelle had brutally murdered their family. Oh, yeah that, Eve thought, she would have to try her best to keep that elephant _out_ of the room. They walked around London, pushing into a department store, the heat from the store feeling nice after walking in the cold. Villanelle was in Finland with Carolyn for one last work trip of the year, it wasn't major, just them meeting up with Carolyn's connections to hopefully get some intel. It gave Eve the perfect window to go shopping with her brothers, Eve hoping to get the flat somewhat decorated as a nice surprise for when Villanelle got home. 

"How's work?"  
"Good, I like being around people, plus I get good tips,"  
"Good, I'm glad, you're definitely an extrovert, how's school?" Eve said, turning to Bor'ka, who shoved his hands in his pockets.   
"It's okay I guess," Eve didn't want to push, instead filing it away for another time, knowing that there might be something deeper, but wanting to put it on hold until after Christmas. 

It was mainly just small talk, all of them busy with looking at the endless decorations. Eve threw in Christmas dish towels in the basket that Bor'ka held. 

"So is there any traditions or anything special you guys wanna do for Christmas? Maybe there's Russian food we can make?" Pyotr and Bor'ka didn't respond, instead, distracting themselves with little stuffed santas. Eve really should've googled 'how to host your girlfriends brothers for Christmas after she murdered their family but spared them'. 

"I know this must be hard for you guys, but if there's anything we can do, or not do, just let me know okay? It's totally understandable if a major holiday right now would be too soon, or awkward,"  
"No, you're great, really, it's, it's just a little weird," Bor'ka said, Pyotr looking at Christmas lights.   
"Okay well, if anything's too much or you two just want a quiet Christmas, just let me know," Bor'ka gave a small smile and nodded. 

They paid and got fish and chips, originally planning to just sit in one of London's many squares, but then retreating to Eve and Villanelles flat. 

"It's so cold here, I can't imagine what Scandinavia must be like right now," Eve said as she took off her boots, Bor'ka and Pyotr sitting at the table and opening the takeout boxes. 

"Are you going to get a tree?" Pyotr said with a mouthful of chips, Eve sitting down next to them.  
"I was actually going to suggest the three of you go and pick out one, maybe get a small one for you guys' flat,"  
"That sounds fun,"   
"And there's ice skating by the tree lot," Pyotr and Bor'ka gave each other a funny look, Eve laughing.   
"If you guys get V onto the ice make sure to get it on video," Pyotr and Bor'ka laughed harder, Eve laughing at the thought of Villanelle with her long legs on ice. 

\---

They said goodnight, Eve getting ready for bed, putting on some moisturizer Villanelle insisted on getting for Eve. She slipped into bed with a crime novel, her thick frame glasses sliding slightly down her nose. Her phone rang, startling Eve, Eve rolling her eyes at how dumb she must've looked. 

"Hello?"  
"Miss me yet?" Villanelle sounded raspy, her Russian accent a little bit thicker. Eve smiled, it was the first she'd heard from Villanelle in two days.   
"Of course I do smartass, how are you?"  
"Fine, the boss is being annoying, nothing new,"  
"You're being good right?"  
"Do I get a reward if I'm being good?"  
"It's about the only way to get you to be,"  
"What are you doing right now?"  
"In bed, reading that crime novel I was telling you about,"   
"Mhm, very sexy,"   
"Ha ha. Very funny. Do you know when you're getting back?"  
"Soon, I have to go, think about me when you touch yourself tonight will you?"  
"Oh my god- V- be careful, bye." She could hear Villanelle laughing as she hung up. 

\---  
Villanelle got back early in the morning two days later, Eve still sleeping. Villanelle was pleasantly surprised by the decorated flat, looking at the cute Christmas throw that was laying over the arm of the couch, the little ceramic snowmen salt and pepper shakers on the kitchen table. She set down the gift bag she brought back from Finland, a beautiful sweater for Eve since Villanelle knew Eve chose comfortable clothes over designer. She turned and looked into their bedroom, Eve laying in the middle of the bed, she was lying on her stomach, arms out, Villanelle only seeing those black wild curls that she couldn't get enough of. Villanelle just smiled, untying her boots, then walking towards the bedroom, slipping off her jacket, letting it fall to the floor. She pulled her pony tail out, scooting Eve over a little bit and crawling under the covers behind her. Eve stirred a little bit, scooting back into Villanelle as Villanelle snaked her arm around Eves waist, Villanelle smirked. She loved it when Eve would back up into her, pressing her ass against the front of Villanelle. She pulled her close, moving her hair away from her neck and kissing her. She breathed Eve in. She'll never stop loving this. Eve tried to talk, but Villanelle was tired, and she just wanted to lay like this for a little bit. 

"Shhh, I'm tired."   
"You guys just did intel,"  
"So? I just want to lay with my gorgeous girlfriend," Eve became stiff. Girlfriend. My gorgeous girlfriend. Villanelle was also stiff, surprised at calling Eve her girlfriend. They had never became 'official' but Villanelle never felt the need to say anything. They were living together, been through hell together, nearly killed each other, and had, if anything, an _overactive_ sex life. She was Eves, and Eve was hers. She knew what Eve ordered at the bar, she knew which pair of shorts were Eves favorite to sleep in, she knew that Eve loved it when she called her my love in Russian. She knew that Eve loved it when Villanelle would climb on the couch and wedge herself behind Eve, Eve now being in between Villanelles long legs, Villanelle brushing back some of Eves curls and leaving soft kisses on her neck while Eve tried to focus on some crime show. Simple, no need to over-complicate. 

"Did I hear you right?" Eve was going to enjoy teasing Villanelle with this. Villanelle just buried her face into the crook of Eves neck.   
"I like it when you call me that," She felt Villanelle smile and pull Eve a little bit closer.   
Eve smiled. Sometimes she worried about Villanelle becoming bored with her. Villanelle had slept with women around the world, yet here she was next to Eve. Eve felt...honored, to be Villanelles choice. This morning her hair was wild, and she'd gone to bed in a long sleeve t-shirt, she definitely wasn't looking her best yet Villanelle wanted to lay here with her.   
"Did you like the decorations?" Eve said as she turned to face Villanelle. Villanelle did look tired; being on your best behavior was tiring. Eve started placing soft little kisses on Villanelles face, knowing that she was 'attention deprived' for a few days.   
"I loved it," Villanelles lips met Eves, her arm going back further, her hand now squeezing Eves ass.   
"This is all I want for Christmas," Villanelle quietly said as Eve was leaving a hickey on her neck. Villanelle put her thigh in between Eves legs, Eve grinding down on it just enough to give her some relief. 

\---

Villanelle was like a child with Christmas. A Christmas movie was playing on the TV at all times and they had to have the biggest Christmas tree. Not to mention, Villanelle was always going ice skating with Pyotr and Bor'ka and going to the indoor ski and sled complex. Eve could tell that Villanelle didn't really mind her brothers coming and staying on Christmas Eve, Eve catching Villanelle looking up 'Christmas morning breakfasts' on Pinterest. But what Eve got for Christmas was far more surprising. Of course Villanelle got her expensive gifts; clothes, makeup, but Eves real gift came after Christmas dinner. Pyotr and Bor'ka went back to their flat, Bor'kas arms full of gifts Villanelle had gotten him. Villanelle was good through dinner, but the second the dishes were done and the leftovers were packed up, she was rushing Pyotr and Bor'ka out. The second she closed the door she was running to the bedroom.

"STAY THERE!" Villanelle barked as she rushed past Eve, she was hoping it'd come out sounding sexy but it just sounded awkward. Eve just sat on the couch with her wine, confused but also not shocked because Villanelle was weird sometimes. She just kept on watching the random Christmas movie that was playing, sipping the expensive wine Villanelle had bought her as a gift. After 15 minutes, Villanelle called out, 

"Put your wine down and stand outside the bedroom door Eve!" Eve smiled, anxiously getting up and leaving her wine glass on the coffee table, eager to see what Villanelle had gotten up to.   
"Are you standing there?"  
"Yeah, what have you done now?"  
"Okay, close your eyes and open the door, but DON'T open your eyes until I say so," Eve instantly got turned on, now really wanting to know what Villanelle had planned. She did as she was told, smoothing down her hair before doing anything. She cautiously opened the door, taking a few steps and not being able to wipe the big smile off her face.   
"Open them, моя любовь." 

Eve opened her eyes to find Villanelle in bright red lingerie, the most beautiful lace Eve had ever seen, Villanelle wearing bright red lipstick, full makeup, and her hair down. She topped off the outfit with a Santa hat, and knee high black suede boots. She sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, leaning back on her hands. She looked up at Eve with those big eyes as she slowly uncrossed her legs, spreading them wide. Eve just stood there in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think! Oh and if y'all want this to get up to an E rating, just let me know! I do (hopefully) plan on a time jump, where we get into more of a family plot
> 
> моя любовь = my love


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little update for you guys I know it's been soooo long.........(shhh it's mental illness innit) but anyways..........comment what direction you guys want to see this taken, I'm totally blank so let me know if there's a direction or if there's anything you guys want to read.

Eve's job wasn't exciting. It was stable, provided an income, kept her out of trouble, but was overall _exceptionally_ underwhelming. Meanwhile, Villanelles job could sometimes be overwhelming. This was a tough balance for the both of them, Eve coming home and being bored from a lack of challenge at work most of the time, Villanelle coming home mentally drained. If it wasn't for Elena working alongside Eve, she probably would have quit. But neither she nor Villanelle could, they owed Carolyn so much. Part of Eve wishes they could just run off to Alaska like they previously talked about, she longed for the day when they could go and do whatever they wanted; even though they know what that would look like. She and Villanelle didn't exactly have plans for the future, both being comfortable in their current situation, but Eve could feel Villanelle starting to get restless. She was stuck in the same place doing the same thing everyday for nearly two years now after all. Don't get her wrong, Villanelle loved her life with Eve, but she wanted more for them. She knew that it was selfish of her to think this, knowing how much chaos she caused throughout her life. 

"I don't know, I guess I'm getting restless. I went from being on top to being...here?" 

Her therapist was leaned back in his chair. His name was Robert, Villanelle calling him Robbie sometimes just to annoy him. He had a shitty childhood, going into similar paramilitary style work like Villanelle, only he was on the 'good' side. Carolyn knew that he was probably the only therapist that could understand Villanelle, she knew that he had endured similar training as Villanelle, being ordered to do similar things. He wasn't an 'official' therapist, but the service kept him on call for ex-soldiers and other agents that were suffering from PTSD. But Villanelle was a unique case. She was witty, quick with a counter, quick to deflect from topics she didn't want to talk about. In short, Villanelle bullshitted, trying to throw him off, not letting him get anywhere close to figuring her out. But oddly enough, she did like him. He reminded her of Konstantin, only Rob had killed before so he knew what Villanelle had felt. He had been ordered to kill like her, enjoying it at first and then not. Plus, he would call her out on her bullshit. He would usually play along, but whenever he wanted to make progress he would push her just enough to get her to crack. That's what Villanelle probably liked most about him; he pushed her enough to make some progress but would also let her off days. 

"You went from living fast and furious and now you wake up and do the same fucking thing everyday." 

"I don't like it." 

"I hated it at first. I felt a ticking bomb. I was used to being alone, doing my own thing, not having responsibilities, and then I was chained to a fence like a dog." 

"I love Eve, I do, but she and I have lived very different lives." 

"And you can't blame her for that." 

"I know." 

"You've got that trip lined up, the surveillance, that should help a little bit, get you out of London for a few days, but I feel like you might just need to walk away." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean walking away from....our previous occupations. Carolyn has you looking from the outside in at what we used to do, you're separated, but it's still there. You might just need to go and fuck off somewhere and start fresh. Sometimes people like us have to do that, but you have a partner who can't, so we have to compromise." 

"So what? I should retire and become a housewife?" 

"Don't be a prick. I mean you should try to get some fucking hobbies, try to enjoy life a bit. Find something positive to focus on." 

"What kind of hobbies?" 

"I don't take you for being the art type so I don't know. You already workout a lot, but you need something to _focus_ on. You need to have your own life outside of Eve." 

"Who's being a prick now? And I do, I like to shop and....watch movies......and......" 

"Find a fucking hobby. Whether that be something artistic or something outdoors or something else, I don't care, just find something that you find interesting, and have it for yourself." 

"I'm too busy to find a shitty hobby." 

"You make yourself busy so that you won't get up here." 

He pointed to his head, Villanelle leaning back and giving a dramatic sigh to signal that she wanted to move on. 

"Everything up there is going to take time to heal, so in the mean time you find positive ways to be normal since running off with Eve to another country and starting a new adventure isn't an option. Try to find a new challenge to help with the boredom and restlessness." 

"Whatever." 

"Yeah whatever, but you and I both know that you're bouncing off the walls in this routine." 

"Fuck off." 

"You fuck off." 

She walked home, the weather being shit like usual. She fought the urge and turn around and go find Carolyn, wanting to demand that she and Eve be allowed to run off somewhere and start fresh. She didn't know what she wanted. She knew that as long as she was with Eve she'd be happy, but she didn't really like London. There was plenty to do, but London wasn't really her style. She preferred Paris or Vienna or Florence. Their flat wasn't far, Villanelle going up the steps, unlocking the door, tossing her keys into the key dish. She ran a hand through her hair, going to her and Eve's bedroom to slip into one of her silk robes. As much as she loved clothes, when she was home she needed to liberated, always going for one of her many gorgeous silk robes that Eve would sometimes snatch for herself. She heard the bath running, peeking her head into the bedroom for a chance to see Eve naked. She knew it was ridiculous, she literally slept next to Eve every night and she could fuck her whenever she wanted, but she still liked to catch her off guard. Eve wasn't in the bath, in fact she wasn't in the bathroom at all. Judging by how much water was in the bath, Eve must've just turned it on seconds before Villanelle got home. Villanelle frowned and walked out, checking the kitchen. She saw a bottle of wine sitting on the counter, turning and realizing the light in Bor'ka's room was on. She pushed the door open, finding Eve standing at the little desk, using one of Bor'ka's highlighters to circle something. 

"Oh! Hi! I didn't hear you come in," 

Villanelle smiled, taking a step into the room, folding her arms across her chest. 

"Whatcha doing?" 

"This case, I forgot my highlighter at work," 

She turned off the desk lamp, both of them walking out and closing the door. Villanelle just lingered, Eve flopping the folder onto the kitchen table where she would set up shop on the weekends. 

"Eve it is Saturday, why the hell are you even touching work?" 

"I just can't figure out this case, I'm right there, I'm close but I don't know." 

"Is that why you're running a bath?" 

"Oh fuck! I forgot about that!"

Eve turned and ran into the bathroom, checking to make sure the water wasn't overflowing. Villanelle just laughed, she loved how invested in her work Eve was. Such 'a smart little cookie' as Villanelle once heard in some American movie. She grabbed the wine and two glasses from the kitchen, going to the bathroom to find Eve pouring in bath salts and bubbles. 

"I thought you weren't really into baths?" 

"Not really, but this damn case has me stressed so I thought I might give it a try, all the magazines go on and on about 'self care'." 

"Eve if you needed some stress relief you could have just asked." 

Villanelle said while raising an eyebrow, Eve rolling her eyes. 

"I get more than enough of _that_ type of stress relief," 

Villanelle went ahead and dropped her robe, climbing into the bath, not even bothering to ask Eve if she could join. 

"Whatever you think is going to happen by joining me is not going to happen, FYI." 

"I'm still sore from this morning but don't fear, I'm sure I'll have plenty of energy after our bath." 

Eve tried her best to not smile, Villanelle smirking as she lowered herself into the water. Eve stripped, about to climb into the opposite side of Villanelle when Villanelle stopped her. She motioned for Eve to sit in between her legs. Eve obliged, scooting her ass into Villanelle, leaning back into Villanelles front. She sighed as Villanelle pulled her hair down from its bun, leaning her head back. They both needed this. They sat for a little bit, both with their eyes closed, the steam warming up the entire bathroom. 

"We should do this more often." 

Eve whispered, not wanting to kill the relaxing vibe. Villanelle hummed in agreement, a wet hand reaching up to move Eves hair temporarily, allowing Villanelle to place a soft kiss on her neck. 

"This must look so cheesy, like a scene out of those god-awful rom-coms." 

"And what about it? You deserve this, always working so hard and being nice to my brothers, and being an _excellent_ partner in crime." 

"Mhm, partner in crime, thanks." 

Eve smirked, Villanelle rolling her eyes and settling her hands on Eves breasts. 

"Nuh uh. This bath is a no-sex zone." 

Villanelle leaned her head around, giving Eve some serious side eye considering what they did a few months ago.

"Okay, _right now_ this bath is a no-sex zone." 

"Eve, this is my self-care stress relief. Studies have proven that holding breasts makes you feel better." 

"Oh really?" 

"Really." 

Eve laughed, pushing back into Villanelle more, scooting a little bit to really feel Villanelles breasts on her back. 

"I can confirm that even feeling yours on my back has made me feel better." 

"See? We are the definition of 'self care'." 

They went back to a comfortable silence, Eve pouring herself some wine, Villanelle declining, saying 'later'. Eve set the wine back down, taking one sip and then quietly saying, 

"Do you want more for us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little update for you guys I know it's been soooo long.........(shhh it's mental illness innit) but anyways..........comment what direction you guys want to see this taken, I'm totally blank so let me know if there's a direction or if there's anything you guys want to read. x


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support everyone's given this, I know it's been a little bit but I'm glad I've finally got it finished. It's always mind blowing that writers have readers like you that support us and give us great feedback and it feels great as a writer reading everyone's lovely comments on our works. Thanks for all the support and motivation to write it in the first place but also to finish it....x

Villanelle stiffened, eyes narrowing on the faucet. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know.....sometimes I worry about you getting bored in this...routine. I feel like I haven't checked in on you in that sense in a while." 

Villanelle smiled. Oh to have someone that cared enough to check in on you not because they _had_ to, but because they _wanted_ to. 

"I know you went from being wild to being domesticated and I just want to know if....I don't know." 

Villanelle smiled, moving her head down to kiss Eve on the neck. 

"Thank you." 

Eve let out a sigh, she was obviously nervous and awkward. 

"It has been interesting. To have someone at home. To have a _home_ with someone. It's been nice. Really. I love our life." 

Eve could tell that there was more to the story, but she didn't want to push it. 

"But I have been getting....a little restless." 

Villanelle felt Eve stiffen, knowing that even her amazing, perfect Eve was vulnerable to self-insecurity. 

"Not with us, definitely not. But I have been a little restless with work. It's just very.....repetitive. And London is definitely not the best European city." 

Eve laughed, her Villanelle was such a snob. She felt Villanelle smile as she pressed more kisses to her neck, Eve beginning to relax from the one second panic she was in over the possibility of not fulfilling Villanelles romantic relationship needs. 

"I want to show you the world. I've been everywhere, and I know for a fact that mustache didn't treat you to proper vacationing. You deserve first class flights and beautiful villas in Fiji and the most expensive Italian wine." 

"Mmmm tell me more." 

"I want to take you to Brazil, but your hair wouldn't survive the humidity so I guess we could settle on Greece or Morocco instead. And I want to take you to Tokyo. I loved Tokyo, very fun." 

"Let's do it." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Call Carolyn and say we're taking a month or two off." 

"A month or two?"

"Can't handle that much one on one time?" 

"No! No, a month or two will be perfect. What should I tell her if she asks why?" 

"Tell her we're finally going on our honeymoon." 

"We never got married."

"After all the fucked up shit we've done, we're more than married." 

Villanelle smiled, trying her best to stop the tears that were welling up. She nuzzled into Eves neck, shifting them to make them both more comfortable. They were practically laying on top of one another, but neither cared, they just cared that they were together. 

"So I have your official permission to go spend a lot of money on expensive vacations for our honeymoon?" 

"Permission granted." 

\---

They went to Florence, Morocco, Fiji, Vietnam, and Tokyo. Florence was where Villanelle shined, knowing the best places to go, showing Eve all around the city. Morocco was fun, Eve basking in the culture, Villanelle drowning herself in the markets, having to figure out how to ship everything she bought back to London. They spent their time in Fiji on a private island (Villanelle insisted), doing some hard-core relaxing, fucking and laying on the beach. Vietnam was fun for the food scene, Villanelle and Eve content with sitting in little restaurants on tiny stools trying everything on the menu along with Vietnamese beer. Tokyo was fun, Villanelle taking them to every arcade in sight, winning Eve a million Hello Kitty stuffies. They even went to a cat cafe, Villanelle using it as leverage for Eve to allow her to buy Japanese knives. They even went to a Kimono fitting, taking a million pictures, sending them to Elena, who replied with GOALS. They soon made their "honeymoons" biennial, the trips helping Villanelle run wild for a little bit and also letting Eve shake things up, being more than happy to go back to routine once the trip was over. Neither could imagine their lives any different or more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support everyone's given this, I know it's been a little bit but I'm glad I've finally got it finished. It's always mind blowing that writers have readers like you that support us and give us great feedback and it feels great as a writer reading everyone's lovely comments on our works. Thanks for all the support and motivation to write it in the first place but also to finish it....x

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think


End file.
